UAS kacau para Vocaloid
by Yin yin kei
Summary: Vocaloid UAS? XD apa hasilnya ? gila gilaan deh! sampe pada akhirnya sang guru dihabisi para muridnya.. RnR?/read this fic for crazyness


**Hai! Author Gaje masuk lagi X3**

**Yin yin lagi UAS nih! Jadi tiba tiba waktu di sekolah lagi gambar Miku tiba tiba datang ide…**

'**gimana kalo misalnya vocaloid UAS yah?'**

**Jadilah fanfic ini!**

**Okok kita disclaimer + warning aja yuk!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Volaloid milik sapa ya… (#digampar | reader:"yang bener dikit author gak becus! Udah gitu dibilang volaloid.. VOCALOID!") **

**Iya iya…. Vokalohid… (reader:"VOCALOID!") **

**Iya… Vocaloid miliknya crypton dan yama… eh salah! Honda #plak**

**Bukan Honda tapi Yamaha! Puas lo?!**

**Warning**

**Author ikut masuk, menistakan char voca, oc bisa aja masuk (mungkin) ,typo (wah! Jangan sampe…), GaJe ,humor gaaring kriuk kriuk karena udah lama nggak buat fic humor, abal abalan ,paragraph berantakan ,dll**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**P**

**Y**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**N**

**G**

Pagi yang indah di mansion voca..

Memang sih pagi yang indah tapi masalahnya…

"GYAAAAA! AKU BELUM BELAJAR!" KATA LEN SAMBIL MONDAR MANDIR (capslock jebol :v)

"hah ? emang hari ini ulangan gak kale.." Kata Meiko mabuk

"KAU MANA PERNAH ULANGAN! JELAS JELAS KAMU UDAH LULUS! HARI INI BUKAN ULANGAN TAPI UAS!" teriak Len kaya orang gila #digaplok Len

"tenang Len! Emang hari ini kamu ulangan apa?" Tanya Rin yang masih tenang karena udah belajar

"jawa…"

Krik… krik…krikk..

"KAMPRET LU LEN! CUMA ULANGAN JAWA AJ TERIAK TERIAK KAYA MONYET KERASUKAN!" teriak Miku yang tiba tiba nongol #digaplok Negi

" Miku… JAWA ITU SULIT, PE,A!" amuk Len

"SULIT HONGKONGMU!" kata BaKaito yang nemplek di tembok sambil jilatin Aisunya tersayang

"KITA KAN DARI JEPANG, PE,A LU!" kata Len

"stop stop jangan bertengkar lagi… kita berangkat sekolah aja…" seseorang yang julukannya NasuHime #ditebas

"diem lu banci Nasu !" kata len dan Kaito

"daripada gitu kita berangkat aja yuk nanti telat…" kata Rin dan Miku

"huhuhu.. aku nggak mau berangkat sekolah.." kata Gakupo sambil pundung

"soalnya kalian udah tau jati diriku… yaitu banci dari organisasi Nasu organisasi banci paling besar sedunia dan terkenal organisasi itu suka mejeng I taman lawang…" kata Gakupo (Gakupo:"Awas lu thor!")

Krik… krik… krikk…..

Skip Time

"gua harus pakai SKP (Sistem Kebut Pagi)" kata Len belajar dengan giatnya walau pada akhirnya dia tertidur

"WUOIIII!" kata yin yin nongol (hayo.. udah dikasih tau di warning loh ya…)

"GYAAAAA SETAN!" teriak Rin saat melihat yin yin nongol dengan poni gak dijepit (Yin yin tuh poninya p0angang =3=)

"APA?! SELANG?" kata Len yang tiba tiba bangun dan langsung masuk ke mode begonya

"SETAN TAU!" kata Miku langsung lari terjun dari kelas yang ada di lantai 3 tersebut

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak Gakupo seperti teriakan banci

"**eh?! Ada banci nyasar?"**

"**RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"**

"**KABUUR!"**

"**YANG BENER! SETAN APA SELANG!?"**

"**DASAR PE,A! SETAN TAUU! Sudah gue ngacir dulu.. BHAY!"**

"**SETAN? APA BENER ADA SETAN?!"**

"**DIEM PLISSS! GUE MAU NGACIR NIH"**

"**ih! Eyke takyuut"**

"**WOI INI YIN YIN , BEGO!"**

"**ciyus miapah?"**

"**MASYAALAAH, YA TUHANKU ! APA SALAH HAMBA MENJADI VOCALOID DI SINI?!"**

"**SALAHMU HIDUP MENJADI VOCALOID!"**

"**YA TUHAN KENAPA KELAS RUSUH BEGINI?!"**

KRIK KRIK KRIK….

"GYAAAA GURU KILLER DATENG!" teriak Miku yang dateng dengan elitnya

"Ya Tuhan… tolong ampuni guru killer tersebut agar dapat mengajar dengan normal.." kata usta Piko yang malah berdoa melihat sesosok guru killer datang

"DIAMLAH KALIAN SEMUA AKU MASIH BERUSAHA MEMBEDAKAN SETAN DAN SELANG TAU!" teriak len

Krik krik krik…

"EHEM… anak anak mohon perhatiannya" kata Kiyoteru yang diteriaki guru killer oleh anak anak

"hari ini kita ulangan pelajaran nggak masuk akal…" kata Kiyoteru lagi

"sial!" bisik len pada dirinya sendiri

"bapak akan bagikan lembar jawaban… harap dijawab" kata Kiyoteru lagi

"Pak gausah dijawab gapapa?" kata Miki dengan gaya You don't say

"oh boleh.." kata Kiyoteru dengan gaya You don't say juga

Sesudah lembar soal dibagi…

"bapak bacakan daftar soalnya.."

"romawi 1… soal gak penting romawi 2 soal gak penting namun pilihan ganda , romawi 3 mat5ematika gak masuk akal"

"sudah itu saja.. mulai kerjakan.."

(pertanyaan dan jawaban para voca chara ^-^) (note: '**abc' **: jawaban 'abc' = soal)

Siapa yang kau panggil bapak Killer?

Miku: **Bapak Kiyoteru**

Rin: **gatau… mungkin bapak Kiyoteru**

Len : **bapak Kiyoteru yang pernah nyuri Pisang gue TAT**

**Kaito: bapak, karena bapak jelek matanya rusak** (tuh kacamataan)

Gakupo: **uuh.. siapa ya?**

Luka: **gaada semuanya baik kok..** (dalem hati Luka:" kau tuh bapak Kiyoteru.. nyebelin!)

Piko: **hanya Tuhan yang tau**

Miki: **Bapak mana bapak mana dimanaaaaa dimanaaaaaa? Ooohhh **(nyanyi)

Yin yin: **Mati aja lu bapak killer (Kiyoteru)**

Siapa yang paling nyebelin di kelas?

Miku:** Gakupo**

Rin: **Gakupo and BaKaito**

Len: **Pencuri pisang yang bernama BaKamui Gakupo jelek dari organisasi Banci terjelek sedunia banci X-mun**

Kaito: **gak tau pak**

Gakupo: **gue yang paling nyebelin**

Luka: **gaada yang nyebelin kok pak… **(dalem hati Luka:"sialan tuh si Gakupo nyebelin tiap hari manja manjaan ke aku jijik ah!")

Piko: **hanya Buddha yang tahu..**

Miki: **kasih tau nggak ya? Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget ?**

Yin yin: **Bacot lu**

kenapa kamu ikut UAS nggak penting ini?

Miku: **dipaksa bapak**

Rin: **demi lulus dan naik kelas dengan nilai yang membanggakan di bagian mata pelajaran nggak penting**

Len: **Demi jadi pintar dan mengetahui siapa pencuri pisangku selama ini selain Gakupo dan Bapak Kiyoteru**

Kaito: **demi mendapat ijasah dan berkerja agar dapat membeli segunung AISU!**

Gakupo: **agar dapat menyuap Luka – sama dan menikahinya..**

Luka: **agar dapet cari kerja yang sesuai dengan bidangku dan lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan.. (**dalem hati Luka: cih! Ini Cuma dipaksa bapak!)

Piko: **hanya allah yang tau..**

Miki: **biar bias membuat antenna ini semakin tumbuh **#HubungannyaApa?!

Yin yin: **agar bisa membunuh bapak *killer mode***

Romawi 2 #cepetAmatRomawi2?!

Siapa orang yang paling aneh di kelas ini

Bapak

Gakupo

Kaito

Abc benar

Miku: **d!**

Rin: (pastinya)** b**

Len: **A**

Kaito: **A **(Kaito:"sialan lu pak")

Gakupo: **B**

Luka: **D! **(dalam hati Luka: "waktunya melampiaskan amarahku!")

Piko: **Hanya dewa yang tahu… **(intinya dia nggak nyilang apa apa)

Miki: kosongi aja ah! Bodo amat

(if you dare) kamu berani nggak orotin tanganmu pake pensil? Kalau berani prektekan bapak beri langsung nilai 100 untuk romawi 2.

Berani

Berani

Berani

Abc benar

Miku: ("mending aku kosongin…")

Rin: ("kukosongin ajah..)

Len: ("demi kami- sama.. ujian macam apa ini…)

Kaito: ("karena gue keturunan maddog akan kulakukan ini…) **D**

_**Sfx: crot crot crot**_

Gakupo: **D! **(tanpa ngorot tangan)

Luka: (bikin catatan kecil di samping soal) _**gak baik kaya gitu**_

Piko: ("gue anak sholeh karena itu gue tidak akan melakukan hal yang mencemari nama baik gue)

Miki:** A! **("kuorot anthena gue")

_**Sfx: kres kres kres**_

Yin yin: *bikin notes di sebelah soal* **gak penting nih pak**

Apa yang akan lu lakukan jika ada anak nyebelin

Mukul

Bunuh

Tampar

Tendang

Miku: **A,C, dan D **(disilang semua)

Rin: **D**

Len: **A**

Kaito: **abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz **(a..abjad?!)

Gakupo: *tulis***males jawab pak**

Luka: *tulis* **gak baik tuh pak.. **(Kata dalam hati Luka:"padahal sebenernya semuanya pingin kulakukan pake a, b ,c, dan d..")

Piko : (akan saya lompati karena tidak sesuai dengan kehendak Tuhan..)

Miki: **A,C,D**

Yin yin:** B ***evil smirk*

"anak anak.. kumpulakan sekarang…" kata Kiyoteru

"HAH?! Pak kita baru romawi 2 nomor 3 tau!" kata para murid

"kan udah sesuai deadlinenya" kata Kiyoteru

"emang deadlinenya berapa lama?" Tanya para murid

"20 menit…" kata pak Kiyoteru

Krik… krik… krik…

"MANA CUKUP 20 MENIT?!" Teriak para murid marah

"**KITA APAIN NIH GURU KURANG AJAR?!"**

"**HAJAR TUH GURU!"**

"**PUKUL TUH GURU!"**

"**KILL HIM!"**

_**Sfx: plak bruk baa dum tss **_

"**TENDANG TUH GURU!"**

"**GAK USAH DIAMPUNI!"**

"**AMPUUUUN!"**

"**semoga guru killer Kiyoteru yang di kill para muridnya diterima di neraka…"**

"**HEH?!"**

"**FINIISH HIM NOW!"**

"**HUWAAAAT!"**

Begitulah akhir UAS kacau para Vocaloid.. XD

Semoga Kiyoteru diterima di sisinya…

TBC?


End file.
